1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more information processing devices each of which has a device driver installed therein to control an external device.
2. Related Art
So far, an information processing device such as a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a PC) has been known, which has software, referred to as a device driver, installed therein to take control of an external device connected with the information processing device. Additionally, among device drivers of this kind, there is a device driver that has a user interface referred to as a status monitor.
The status monitor is configured to monitor the status of the external device and display an error icon or an error message on a display device of the information processing device when an error occurs on the side of the external device.
As an example of the device driver having such a status monitor function, a printer driver has been known which includes a status monitoring portion and an error message database. When a status code is transmitted by a printer to a PC to inform about what kind of error has occurred, the printer driver refers to the error message database and displays an error message corresponding to the status code.